WizardBook
by EndolorisSectumsempra
Summary: Lors de la septième année de Harry et ses amis, Dumbledore décide d'installer le Witernet à Poudlard, et de connecter les élèves au WizardBook, version sorcière de Facebook. Mais ça risque de bientôt finir en sucette... (OS)


**Donc, me revoici pour une nouvelle et ma deuxième fic' humoristique. Cette fois-ci, un humour certainement un peu plus spécial, mais bon. Voici donc quelques indications, donc temporelles :**

**–Entre les "_", peuvent s'écouler soit plusieurs jours, soit plusieurs semaines. Mais généralement je donnerai des indications.**

**–Notée "M" par rapport à certains passages un peu sexe, dont des slash (homosexuel) mais aussi het (hétéosexuel).**

**–Je précise que tous les personnages du monde magique n'ont pas le WizardBook. Donc, même si ceux de Poudlard l'ont, des personnes plus ou moins importants ne l'ont pas.**

**–En raison d'un bug sur mon "uploader" de chapitres, beaucoup de mots ont été mangés. J'essaye de corriger ça, mais il en manque toujours. Sinon, plusieurs fautes sont volontaires, comme pour Hagrid et Lavande (j'ai d'ailleurs perdu un quart d'heure de ma vie à écrire son nom et ses répliques... hum...).**

**Ceci dit, bonne lecture !**

* * *

- - - **Severus Snape **a rejoint WizardBook.

- - - **Severus Snape **est devenu ami avec Lily Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malefoy et 84 autres personnes.

- - - **Severus Snape** est désormais « en couple » avec Lily Snape.

_Albus Dumbledore, Lily Snape, et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

- - - - **Lily Snape **a rejoint le groupe _Sorcière Hebdo, le coin des sorcières._

- - - - **Lily Snape** a publié sur le mur de Severus Snape.

"Alors ça y'est, tu t'es décidé à venir me rejoindre sur le WizardBook ?** :cœur:**"

_Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, et trois autres personnes aiment ça._

**Severus Snape : **Je me demandais juste ce que tu allais publier sur moi. Mais je crois que je vais vite fait de clôturer mon compte, ou de changer mon nom, car je me suis fait griller... 104 invitations d'amis.

**Lily Snape :** 104 ?! Et qui** è_é** ?!

**Severus Snape :** Oh, juste quelques élèves de Serpentard, accompagnés de professeurs, eux même accompagnés de Gryffondor comme les Weasley, Granger, et même ton fils !

**Albus Dumbledore :** Allons Severus, arrêtez de faire votre entêté ! Je suis certain que je suis parvenu à vous convaincre de vous inscrire ! Vous allez voir, vous allez vous amuser ! [_Lily Snape aime_]

**Severus Snape : **Dumbledore, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

**Lily Snape : **Mhmh... comme venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre, par exemple ? **O:)**

**Severus Snape :** Lily !

* * *

**- - - Lily Snape** aime : _Severus Snape, le plus sexy de tous_ ; _Severus Snape, dieu du sexe_ ; et cinquante autres pages en rapport avec Severus Snape.

- - - **Bellatrix **a publié un album photo dans le groupe _Sorcière Hebdo, le coin des sorcières_.

_Dix commentaires, 395 j'aime._

**Rita Skeeter : **Je ne pensais pas Vous-Savez-Qui aussi... sexy !

**Bathilda Tourdesac : **Une vraie bête en fin de compte !

**Pansy Parkinson : **Voilà qui me donne encore plus envie de rejoindre les Mangemorts... graou... !

**Bellatrix Lestrange : **ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! Il est à moiiiiii !

**Molly Weasley : **Bella, le sortilège Doloris ne marche pas sur WizardBook... [_65_]

**Bellatrix Lestrange : **La ferme, infâme traître à ton sang ! Tu es juste jalouse !

**Lily Snape : **Roh, c'est bon Bellatrix, et puis tu n'avais qu'à pas poster cet album de photos sexy de Voldy...

**Bellatrix Lestrange : **Toi, ne le regarde pas ! Ton regard de Sang-de-Bourbe le salit !

**Lily Snape : **Et ton regard de chienne en chaleur toute excitée ne le salit pas peut-être ? [_154_]

**Rita Skeeter : **Owned.

* * *

- - - - **Albus Dumbledore** est devenu ami avec Horace Slughorn.

**- - - -Albus Dumbledore **aime _Chanter Céline Dion sous la douche ; Titanic ; Carambar ; Esquimaux au citron ; Bambi ; Blanche-Neige et les sept nains._

_- - - -_**Albus Dumbledore **est devenu ami avec Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Théodore Nott, Crabb-Goyle, et 158 autres personnes.

- - - -**Albus Dumbledore **est désormais « en partenariat domestique » avec Horace Slughorn.

- - - -**Albus Dumbledore **a publié sur le mur de Horace Slughorn.

"Coucou mon petit Slughynou... tu sais quoi, ce soir je suis libre, j'aimerai bien pouvoir jouer avec la baguette de Sureau avec toi..."

_1 j'aime, trois commentaires._

**Horace Slughorn : **Oh oui Albus... je vais aller m'acheter une tenue sexy tiens... faisons craquer le lit...

**Albus Dumbledore : **Mmmh... je t'attendrai... **:kiss:**

**Marcus Flint : **Oulà-là, c'est plus WizardBook, c'est MagicPorn...

_[Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape et 90 autres personnes aiment ça]_

* * *

**- - -Severus Snape** aime _Potions _; _Serpentard._

- - -**Severus Snape **a ajouté à ses employeurs : _Directeur de Serpentard, Professeur de Potions, Poudlard école de magie. _

- - -**Severus Snape **a changé sa photo de profil. _[394 j'aime, 2 commentaires]_

**Charity Burbage : ** Grawouuu...

**Lily Snape : **AVADA KEDAVRA YOU _BITCH _**_! _**[_3 000_]

* * *

**- - -Rita Skeeter ** est devenue amie avec Lily Snape, Albus Dumbledore, et 1 896 autres personnes.

**- - -Rita Skeeter** a publié dans le groupe _Sorcière Hebdo, le coin des sorcières. _

"Alors mesdames, qu'avez vous prévu de faire à vos hommes ce soir ?** ;-)**"

_Lily Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Molly Weasley et 60 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Bellatrix Lestrange : **Je vais ressortir le fouet... **:cœur:**

**Molly Weasley : **Un petit dîner romantique avec lui** :')**... si il ne recommence pas avec ces canards en caoutchouc ! _[Narcissa Malefoy aime ça]_

**Narcissa Malefoy : **:lol: Draco étant à Poudlard, les elfes aux cuisines, je vais bien pouvoir ressortir ma nuisette...** ;***

**Lily Snape : **Mmmh... j'ai prévu de le prendre par surprise quand il rentrera des cours mais... il me faut quelque chose...

**Bellatrix Lestrange : **Frappe-le à coups de Doloris, il va aimer... Mon Voldy-chou adore ça...

**Lily Snape : **Merci Bella, mais tu vois, tous les couples ne sont pas des adeptes du sadomasochisme comme vous... [_69_]

**Dolores Ombrage : **Alors essayez les coupes-jarretelles ! C'est d'une sensualité et d'un confortable...

- - -**Bellatrix Lestrange **a publié un nouvel album photo : _Les secrets d'une relation sadomaso épanouie avec Voldychou et Bella._

**Lily Snape :** **o.O**

**Narcissa Malefoy : o.O**

**Rita Skeeter : **Scoop de la soirée ! Dolores Ombrage porte des coupes-jarretelles ! Peut-être pour séduire Cornélius Fudge, et garder son travail ? [_499_]

**Bathilda Tourdesac : **Okay, mais je ne comprend pas alors comment il a pu être séduit... [_10_]

**Bellatrix Lestrange : **Il a dut avoir peur...** XDDDD** [_666_]

* * *

- - -**Lily Snape **a publié sur le mur de Severus Snape.

"Je t'attends ce soir... **:cœur:**"

_Quatre commentaires, 15 j'aime._

**Sybille Trelawney : **Je prédis une nuit très rebondissante et chaude ! [_3_]

**Severus Snape : **Fermez-la, vieille perverse, et retournez jouer avec votre bouillie de feuilles moisies ! [_101_]

_Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley aiment ça._

**Sybille Trelawney : **Je suis outrée Severus ! Je vais vous signaler ! [_56_]

**Lavande Brown : **Aâleyyy pröÔf€€€$$€rR TrR€€éyyLÄäWwN€yy ! N€u leyyséé P€éyR$öN€ Ïïn$Ûllt€yy l€ nöbl€uh Är déyy lÂ dïïvInAahhssion ! [_355 signalements_]

**Hermione Granger : **La ferme Lavande, tu nous arrache la rétine -_-. Apprend à écrire, et on en reparlera ! [_7_]

**Severus Snape : **Brown, vous venez de gagner une semaine de retenue pour avoir gâché mon mur et mes yeux. Trelawney, faites donc, et n'oubliez pas de briser une caisse de miroirs en passant, histoire d'avoir une dépression nerveuse. Granger, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma liste d'amis ?! [_85_]

**Hermione Granger : **Je... euhm... vous avez oublié de cacher votre mur...

**Severus Snape : **FICHEZ-MOI LE CAMP IMMÉDIATEMENT DE CE MUR, AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS FASSE MANGER VOS LIVRES ! [_64_]

**Severus Snape : **Lily... alors j'attends ce soir avec impatience... cœur

**Lily Snape : **Mais non, pas comme ça idiot **XD**... alt+3 **:3**

**Severus Snape **: Grm... **:cœur:**

* * *

- - -**Lord Voldemort **a rejoint WizardBook.

- - -**Lord Voldemort ** est devenu ami avec Warry Scabior, Lucius Malefoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange-Voldemort, Dolores Ombrage, Rita Skeeter et 2000 autres personnes.

- - -**Lord Voldemort **a ajouté "_Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, filière Serpentard_" à ses études.

- - -**Lord Voldemort **a ajouté "Chef_ Mangemort_", à son travail actuel.

- - -**Lord Voldemort **a ajouté "_Tuer_","_Torturer_", "_Créer des Horcruxes_", et "_Tricoter des robes de Mangemort_" à ses activités.

- - -**Lord Voldemort **aime "_Faire la chasse au Harry Potter_".

- - -**Lord Voldemort** est en couple avec Bellatrix Lestrange-Voldemort.

- - -**Lord Voldemort **a été identifié dans 555 000 photos de l'album "Mon_ cœur, mon amour, mon divin dieu sexuel_", de Bellatrix Lestrange-Voldemort.

- - -**Lord Voldemort ** a reçu 15 invitations au jeu "_Faire une belle coupe de cheveux l'Oréal à Voldemort_", de la part de Lucius Malefoy.

- - -**Lord Voldemort **aime la page "Rejoignez_ les Mangemorts, nous avons des cookies_ !", et "_Se faire torturer par Bellatrix_ Lestrange-Voldemort", ainsi que "_Harry Potter is DEAD ! NYAAAH !_".

- - - **Lord Voldemort **a publié un statut sur son propre mur.

"Je suis content."

- - -**Lord Voldemort **a battu son propre record au jeu "_Avada Kedavériser le plus de Moldus et de Sang-de-Bourbe_".

- - -**Lord Voldemort** a publié son score sur son mur.

''66 666. Très content.'' [_142_]

- - -**Lord Voldemort **a commencé à jouer à "_Il est con ce Moldu_ _!_".

- - -**Bellatrix Lestrange-Voldemort** a publié sur le mur de Lord Voldemort.

"MON VOLDYYYYYYY ! MON AMOUUUUR ! TU AS ENFIN CRÉE UN COMPTE !"

_Warry Scabior, Fenrir Greyback, Lucius Malefoy, Gollum Yaxley, et 185 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Lord Voldemort : **Oui mon démon endiablé, mais je vais devoir partir dans dix minutes pour une mission au Groenland. Excuse-moi.

**Bellatrix Lestrange-Voldemort : **:( Mais tu vas bien trouver quelque chose pour moi ? Tu vas pas me laisser toute seule ?

**Lord Voldemort : **Mh...

- - -**Lord Voldemort **a ajouté l'application WizardBook sur son Iwizard, et son Smagicphone.

_Tous les Mangemorts aiment ça._

- - -**Lord Voldemort **aime _''Colgate''_,_ ''Head and Shoulders''_.

- - -**Lord Voldemort **est devenu ami avec Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Slughorn et Harry Potter.

- - -**Lord Voldemort **a écrit sur le mur de Harry Potter.

''Tu vas mourir Potter ! J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de tuer ! Je vais demander à mon espion d'organiser une FÊTE à Poudlard, et j'amènerai des CHIPS ! Et pendant que tous les autres seront occupés à manger leurs chips, et à aller sur WizardBook, je te transformerai en PIZZA à la sardine entourée de thon ! Et je te mettrai au four, pour retourner au manoir Malefoy, et on te MANGERA ! Mouhahaha !'' [_875_]

**Harry Potter : ***Lui tend une corde et un tabouret* Tiens mon gars, t'en aura besoin. [_890_]

**Lord Voldemort : **Merci.

**Mangemort n° 615 : **Euh... maître... non seulement votre plan c'est de la merde -non mais franchement, qui voudrait manger une pizza non seulement au Harry Potter mais aussi à la sardine-, mais il se fout de votre gueule...

_L'Ordre du Phénix_ et _l'Armée de Dumbledore_ aiment ça.

- - -**Harry Potter **aime _l'Ordre du Phénix_ et _l'Armée de Dumbledore_.

**Lord Voldemort :** **o_O** … Pauvre idiot ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?! J'avais remarqué !

**Neville Londubat : **C'est s'qu'on dit...** xD** [_14_]

* * *

**Severus Snape : **Dans la chambre de Lily... tout est noir... j'ai presque peur... où est donc Lily ? Lily ? (_à proximité de chambre de Lily Snape, visible seulement pour Lily Snape_)

- - -**Lily Snape **aime ''_Faire peur à Severus Snape pour jouer_'', et ''_Le rêve de toutes les femmes : sauter sur Severus Snape pour une nuit torride_''. (_il y a trois minutes_) [_Visiblement seulement pour Severus Snape_]

- - -**Severus Snape **est à l'événement ''_Nuit torride dans la chambre du professeur Evans-Snape_'' (_il y a trente secondes_)

**Draco Malefoy : **Beurk... épargnez-nous les détails... _[Pansy Parkinson, Théo Nott, et Crabb-Goyle aiment ça]_

**Harry Potter : **Serais-tu puceau Dray ?** ;-)** [_156_]

**Ron Weasley : **OMM Harry ! Tu m'as grave tuer là !

**Hermione Granger : ***tué, Ronald, tué. Mais la blague était bien bonne** :)** Oh My Merlin, comme tu dis !

**Ron Weasley : **Bien bonne ? C'était énooorme !

**Draco Malefoy : **Puceau... viens-me voir en discussion privée si tu as quelque chose dans ton caleçon !

**Lily Snape :** Severus ! Tu as oublié de cacher !

* * *

- - - **Draco Malefoy **a ajouté Harry Potter à la discussion instantanée.

**Harry Potter : **Ouais, alors quoi Malefoy ?

**Draco Malefoy : **Puceau...

**Harry : **Mon Dieu, mais tu ne vas donc pas t'en remettre ?

**Draco Malefoy : **Tu n'as qu'à venir en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, rien que pour voir. Je te donne jusqu'à minuit. Il te reste dix minutes.

* * *

**Severus Snape **a posté un statut sur son propre mur.

''Que peut-il y avoir de mieux que de se réveiller dans les bras de sa future femme ?'' [_25_]

- - - **Severus Snape **et **Lily Snape **sont désormais « fiancés ».

**Lily Snape : **Rien du tout... surtout après cette nuit...

**Severus Snape : **Lily ! Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait de ne pas étaler notre vie de couple sur WizardBook ?! (Mais, oui, psychopathe ...)

**Bellatrix Lestrange-Voldemort **aime le commentaire de Severus Snape.

**Bellatrix Lestrange-Voldemort : **Trop tard, j'ai tout lu !

* * *

- - - **Bellatrix Lestrange-Voldemort** a posté un statut sur le mur de Lord Voldemort.

''Mon amour ? Bien dormi ? Après notre nuit à nous ? ''

_Warry Scabior, Gollum Yaxley, et quinze autres Mangemorts pervers se sont abonnés à la publication._

**Lord Voldemort : **Oh oui, bien... ma tortureuse... _(via Iwizard)_

**Bellatrix Lestrange-Voldemort : :cœur: :cœur: :cœur: :cœur: :cœur: :cœur: :cœur: **

**Lord Voldemort : **Pourquoi autant de cœurs ?

**Bellatrix Lestrange-Voldemort : **Mon Voldamour... je suis enceinte... **:cœur: :cœur: :cœur: **

**Lord Voldemort : **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ? OO''

- - - **Lord Voldemort **participe à l'événement ''Pendaison du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec Nagini comme corde''.

- - -**Tous les Mangemorts **aiment_ ''On se marre bien.''_

* * *

**- - ****-** **Harry Potter **est en relation libre avec Draco Malefoy.

_Aucun j'aime, seize commentaires._

**Ron Weasley : **QUOIIIIIIII ?! Harry, dit moi qu'on t'a hacké ton compte ! [_5_]

**Harry Potter : **Non, du tout ! Je suis bel et bien avec Draco. [_Draco Malefoy aime ça_]

- - - **Draco Malefoy **a identifié Harry Potter dans son album "_Mon Ryry_".

**Freddou Weasley : **Oulàlà... viens voir par là Georgie.

**Georgie Weasley : **Outch ! Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ?! Aïe... attends... POTTER ET MALEFOY ?!

**Freddou Weasley : **Vous avez bu des aphrodisiaques ou quoi ?

**Hermione Granger : **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Hier encore tu disais que tu le détestais, et tu l'insultais !

**Harry Potter : **Ben... en faites, hier, suite à notre petite dispute sur le WizardBook, Draco m'a lancé le défi de venir en haut de la tour d'Astronomie... alors j'y suis allé... et puis une fois là-haut, on s'est assez violemment disputés... et, vexé et piqué au vif, je lui ai tourné le dos... puis, j'ai senti mon pantalon se baisser... et … et... et puis... [_1_]

**Draco Malefoy :** Et puis "graouu". [_1_]

**Ron Weasley : **Et puis on n'a pas envie de savoir vos cochonneries ! Harry, tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui ! C'est un Malefoy ! Et Ginny, alors ?

- - - **Ginny Weasley **a signalé le commentaire de Ron Weasley.

**Harry Potter : **Je fais ce que je veux ! C'est Draco que j'aime, et si tu n'es pas content, c'est pareil ! [_1_]

**Ron Weasley : **Mais c'est un garçon ! C'est quand même mieux avec une fille ?

**Hermione Granger : **Ron, si c'est son choix... et puis, tu n'es pas homophobe quand même ?! [_5_]

**Draco Malefoy : **Dis ce que tu veux Weasley, mais moi au moins je suis en couple avec celui que j'aime, pas avec ma main droite... [_545_]

_Severus Snape, Freddou Weasley, George Weasley, aiment ça._

**Georgie Weasley : **Owned.

**Freddou Weasley : **Owned.

**Lily Snape : **Félicitations Harry, je suis heureuse que tu aies enfin trouvé l'amour ! [_2_]

**Lucius Malefoy : **Mon fils, nous aurons une sérieuse discussion à avoir. [_112_]

* * *

**- - -** **Blaise Zabini** a mis à jour son statut.

''Mon... mon dieu... par Salazar... je reviens d'une scène traumatisante...'' _(à proximité de : pied de la tour d'Astronomie)_

**Pansy Parkinson : **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Blaise ?

**Théodore Nott : **Are you fine ?

**Blaise Zabini : **Non ! Hier soir... j'ai vu... Potter et Draco... ensemble... à … à … en train de faire... des choses pas nettes...

**Pansy Parkinson : **NON ! Tu mens c'est pas possible ! Pas lui avec Potter, le balafré !

**Drago Malefoy-Potter : **Et si. C'est officiel, aussi officiel que le professeur Snape aime les Sang-de-Bourbe. [_140_]

* * *

**- - -** **Lord Voldemort **a mis à jour son statut.

''Va être père... ça m'apprendra à ne pas me protéger...'' [_150_]

**Albus Slughorn : **Félicitations Tom ! J'espère que tu seras un meilleur père pour cet enfant que tu n'aurais pu l'être pour #Harry. D'ailleurs, j'ose espérer que tu ne lui apprendra pas à tuer, et cette chère #Bellatrix Lestrange-Voldemort à torturer... [_3 000_]

**Severus Snape : **Toutes mes félicitations maître ! Moi-même j'espère pouvoir bientôt mettre ma future femme enceinte... [_Lily Snape et Albus Slughorn aiment ça_]

**Warry Scabior : **Et bien maître, bravo ! Vous savez tirer votre coup** :D**

**Lord Voldemort : - -'**

**Mangemort n°241 :** VDM, maître ?

**Lord Voldemort : **VDM ?

**Mangemort n°241 : **Vie de Moldu, maître.

**- - - Lord Voldemort **aime ''Avada Kedavra''.

* * *

**- - -** **Hermione Granger **est avec Marcus Flint et Pansy Parkinson à la bibliothèque.

**Ron Weasley : **WTF ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

**Hermione Granger : **_J'ÉTUDIE_ Ronald, pas comme toi !

**Marcus Flint : **OMM ! OMM ! OMM !

**Ron Weasley : **Quoi ?

**Marcus Flint : **Devinez ce que je viens de voir ! Le professeur Snape lisait tranquillement un livre, quand le professeur Evans-Snape l'a tiré par le col, l'entraînant derrière une étagère. À la minute où je vous parle, ça a l'air bon...

**Draco Malefoy : **Blaise, tu es vraiment dégueulasse et pervers ! [_15_]

* * *

- - - **Marcus Flint **a publié une vidéo sur YouWizardRock, qu'il a partagé sur WizardBook.

**Draco Malefoy : **OMM Flint, si il voit ça tu vas te faire tuer !

**Harry Potter : **Il a raison, si ILS voient ça sur leur page d'accueil, tu es mort ! C'est un dégueulasse !

**Seamus Finnigan : **Ah oui quand même, Snape a vraiment mis le feu... xDD :LOLILOLILOL: [_29_]

**Marcus Flint : **Hého, Potter et Draco, dois-je rappeler qui est parti dans un délire avec moi en acceptant de prendre cette vidéo ?

**Filius Flitwick : **Et vous Mr Zabini, dois-je rappeler qui disait que WizardBook n'était pas MagicPorn ? [_90_]

**Harry Potter : **Hé ! Tu es dégueulasse ! Tu m'as jeté le sortilège de l'Impérium ! Et tu as de la chance que les étagères couvertes de livres cachent une bonne partie... de... hum... [_25_]

**Minerva McGonagall : **Ceci est honteux, messieurs ! Croyez bien que vous aller recevoir une sérieuse punition pour avoir osé prendre une telle vidéo !

**Rubéus Hagrid : **Woui, Harry, se n'ait pas bien ! Ni toa, ni Malefoye, ni Zabinie ! [_15_]

**Draco Malefoy : **Vous voulez un Bescherelle Hagrid ? [_495_]

**Severus Snape : **BANDE DE PETITS INSOLENTS RÉPUGNANTS ET EN MANQUE ! Vous mériteriez le bûcher, plutôt que le renvoi ! Oser prendre une vidéo de la vie privée des professeurs pour la publier sur le réseau social ! Croyez-moi bien que vous allez prendre cher ! Supprimez-moi ça ! [_542_]

**Ron Weasley : **Bah, en même temps, l'amour, ça se fait pas partout... [_56_]

* * *

**- - -** **Harry Potter **a crée le groupe _Gay, et fier de l'être._

**- - -** **Draco Malefoy, Horace Slughorn, Albus Slughorn, Dobby l'Elfe libre aux Chaussettes, et Kreattur l'elfe grognon, **ont demandé à rejoindre le groupe _Gay, et fier de l'être._

_- - - _**Lord Voldemort **aime :_ Les dix règles d'or du bon père_,_ Comment se marier dans le monde sorcier, et dix autres pages_._  
__  
_

* * *

**Lily Snape **a dit être avec Severus Snape dans son statut.  
''À Pré-au-Lard pour chercher des affaires de bébé, enfin tombée enceinte ... mariage dimanche 9 janvier** :cœur:** '' (_18 novembre_)

_LäAv€NdE bBröwN, Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Rubéus Hagrid et 547 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Warry Scabior : **Beau travail :D Mes félicitations ! Tu as bien travaillé !

* * *

**____****Nouveau statut de Draco Malefoy-Potter, avec Harry Potter-Malefoy et Marcus Flint.  
**''Dans le bureau directorial, nous avons le droit à notre dernière punition extrême, avant que le verdict ne tombe, donnée par Snape et Dumbledore. Nous payerons le prix de notre vidéo, en récurant de vieux chaudrons rouillés, et chaque cachot. Au moins, je suis avec mon Ryry. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir protégé de ce sort... **__****:(** ''___(5 janvier_)

**Hermione Granger : **Je vous l'avais bien dit !

**Ron Weasley : **Hermione, tu savais que « Je te l'avais bien dit », avait un frère ? Il s'appelle : « La ferme ». [_655_]

**- - -** **Ron Weasley **a crée une page : ''_Clasher Hermione Granger sur WizardBook_''.

**Neville Londubat : **Et où est Snape pour que vous ailliez sur ton compte WizardBook poster des statuts ?

**Harry Potter : **Humpf ? Une main l'a aspiré dans un vortex de sa réserve personnelle. Et Dumbledore... pareil. [_68_]

* * *

**- - -** **Lily Evans et Severus Snape **ont crée un événement : "_Mariage Snape_".

**- - - Poudlard** y participe. **  
**

**- - - Severus Snape **aposté un nouveau statut :

''Mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire, est de me marier le même jour avec la femme que j'aime... **:cœur:**'' [_106_]

**LäAv€NdE bBröwN : **Ö00Ww C€€yy $$ouww **:cœur: **

**Hermione Granger : **C'est mignon **:)**

**Parvati Patil : **Félicitations professeur !

**Severus Snape : **Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore sur mon mur ?! [_156_]

- - - **Severus Snape **est désormais « marié » à Lily Snape.

**Albus Slughorn : **Encore félicitations à nos jeunes époux ! [_562_]

* * *

******Harry Potter-Malefoy** vient de mettre à jour son dernier statut :**  
**''Seigneur, remerciez de notre part une dernière fois ce cher Marcus Flint, pour m'avoir jeté ce brillant sortilège. Non seulement je suis traumatisé à vie, mais Dray et moi sommes renvoyés... et Flint avec. Je vais devoir désactiver mon compte WizardBook, avant de me faire envoyer à Azkaban par Snape." [_382_]

* * *

**- - - Lily Snape **s'est identifiée comme _mère. (4 septembre)_

- - - **Severus Snape **s'est identifié comme_ père_. _(4 septembre)_

__**Lily Snape : **Une fille... une magnifique petite fille qui a tout de son père...

- - - **Lord Voldemort **est désormais _marié _à Bellatrix Voldemort. (_13 septembre_)

- - - **Bellatrix Voldemort **s'est identifiée comme _mère_.

- - - **Lord Voldemort **s'est identifié comme _père_.

**Bellatrix Voldemort : **Il a ton sourire ! **:cœur:**

**Lord Voldemort : **Il a mon nez ! **:DD**

* * *

**Voici donc. J'espère que ces notes bizarroïdes vous auront tout de même plu x). J'accepte toutes les critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives ! (N'hésitez pas non plus à aller voir mes autres fics ;) )**

**~EndolorisSectumsempra**


End file.
